The Underworld
by Arcadia Pendragon13
Summary: Hades needs a wife and has targeted Paige. Will Chris be able to save her and bring her back above Earth?This story is now complete.
1. Default Chapter

Paige sat down and watched some TV. There was a thing on the History channel about Greek gods and goddesses that looked pretty good. Piper was making breakfast for them all. Chris was here because Piper had made him stay so he could eat with them. She had said he was like family, which Paige saw made him feel included. Chris was kind of cute. He had that whole mysterious thing going on. He also was a Whitelighter, their Whitelighter, to be specific. Which was pretty cool.  
  
"Breakfast!" Piper yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Paige got up and went to sit down in the kitchen. Phoebe and Piper were already sitting down. Chris walked in. He saw Paige looking at him and smiled at her with that cute smile he had. She smiled back and blushed.  
  
"Now now, you two. No smiling at each other at the table," phoebe said, teasingly.  
  
"Piper this is delicious," Paige said, changing the subject.  
  
"Thanks," Piper said.  
  
"Oh, no. I have to go to work!" Phoebe yelled, getting up and running out of the room.  
  
"No you don't," Piper said, going after her. That left Paige and Chris in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So, Piper seems to be doing better with Leo leaving," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah. That's good," Paige said.  
  
"Greek gods and goddesses, huh? Pretty interesting considering you battled Titans a while back," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, well, it was pretty interesting."  
  
"I know."  
  
Hades, lord of the Underworld, sat and contemplated what he was going to do. He needed a wife. One who was beautiful and wise. One who would gladly be the Queen of the Underworld with him. Maybe he could find a mortal and make her immortal so she would live with him forever. He would do that. He had heard about these witches who lived up there, maybe he could find one of them. One who was powerful. Yes, Hades laughed and thought himself brilliant. 


	2. Paige goes to the Underworld

Hades had just received a message from his brother Zeus that if he didn't get a wife soon he would no longer be ruler of the Underworld. Damn Zeus! Why did he have to be ruler of everything! But it was true. Hades needed a wife and the only way to get one would be to go to Earth. One of his son's would take over the throne after him, not that that would be happening any time soon. He had five sons and only two of them had wives. Hades had impregnated Persephone five times. Persephone would stay around in Hades for half of the year. But Hades needed a wife who would be around all the time. The time had come to travel to Earth's surface. Hades shuddered. Earth's surface was the place he despised most. But it had to be done.  
  
Chris was out for a walk. There wasn't much to do so this is what he was doing. Phoebe was at work and Piper was busy with Wyatt. There always was Paige. She was beautiful and he couldn't help but notice. Every guy in the world has probably noticed, Chris thought, Guys half way across the world probably have noticed. So why shouldn't he be one of those guys? Chris smiled. Lately she was the only thing on his mind. Then he felt as if someone was following him. He turned around and there was the beautiful goddess herself, Paige.  
  
"Having fun following me?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, yes. It's fun to watch you walk around, stuck in your thoughts," Paige said.  
  
"Let me give you a tip, when you're trying to follow someone, try making sure it's not a Whitelighter. Cuz they're bound to notice someone following them," Chris said.  
  
"Thanks, I'll remember," Paige said dryly, walking up to him and they started walking.  
  
He tried to hold back a smile. She was beautiful and funny.  
  
Paige walked alongside Chris. I can't believe this! I'm actually walking with him, Paige thought wildly. Get a grip Paige. But he was hot! Paige laughed, she couldn't help it.  
  
"What's so funny? Is there something on my face?" Chris asked.  
  
"No, no. Your face is cute," Paige said.  
  
Chris looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I meant, your face is fine!" Paige said quickly.  
  
"Don't worry. Your face is beautiful," Chris said.  
  
Paige blushed. Did he just say that? Some guy in black was in front of them. He was sitting down on a bench just looking around. Then he saw her and smiled. Okay, what a creep. Why is he smiling at me? Paige thought.  
  
Hades was on Earth's surface, looking around for a wife. Then he saw a woman with red hair and a beautiful face walking with some guy he didn't care about right now. All he cared about was getting her.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm sorry Paige but the Elders are calling me. Or more simply, Leo," Chris said.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later then," Paige said.  
  
Chris walked off behind a bush where nobody could see him and orbed off. Paige sighed. Then that creepy guy got up and walked towards her. Great, now the guy is gonna come over and start hitting on me. I wish Chris would've stayed so I could say he was my boyfriend, Paige thought. She smiled to herself. That sounded so cool. Then the guy said hello.  
  
"Hi," she said awkwardly.  
  
Then the guy shot out his hand and grabbed her wrist. Then she saw herself dematerializing before her eyes. The guy was some kind of demon. He was dematerializing too. Chris, get your butt back here! When she dematerialized again she couldn't believe her eyes. This was definitely not San Francisco. It was muddy and foggy here. There was a river before her and that creepy guy pulled her along. She struggled with him but he had a strong grip. How in the hell would she get out of this one without The Power of Three? 


	3. Paige is missing

"What a day!" Phoebe said, coming in the door.  
  
"How was it? Bad? Good?" Piper asked.  
  
"Not really bad, but I had a lot of work to do today," Phoebe said," How was yours?"  
  
"Pretty good. Hey, have you seen Paige at all today?" Piper asked.  
  
"No. I know she was here when I left this morning. Did you ask Chris?" Phoebe said.  
  
"No. He's with the Elders. I didn't want to disturb him or call him out of something important."  
  
Phoebe nodded and said," I'm sure Paige will turn up."  
  
"She did leave though. I think she followed Chris because he went for a walk and right after that she left, too."  
  
"Maybe she's up there with Chris then," Phoebe said, pointing to the ceiling.  
  
Piper nodded, but the truth was, she was getting worried. It was probably nothing but Piper wanted to protect her sisters, her being the oldest and all. Phoebe patted her on the arm and went to the kitchen. Probably to get a snack. Piper went upstairs to the attic and looked around. How many times had Leo orbed into this attic, happy to see her and their son? Probably about a million, Piper thought with a laugh.  
  
"Leo, if you can hear me, I miss you. I know that won't do any good, but I thought I'd let you know," Piper said, to no in particular.  
  
"He misses you too. But he can't think about that too long, otherwise he would think of you all the time," Chris said, from behind her.  
  
Piper turned around and said," I didn't hear you orb in."  
  
"I know. I orbed by the stairs. You're worried."  
  
"How'd you know?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm your White lighter. I can sense what you're feeling. You should be worried though," Chris said.  
  
"Why? What's happened?" Piper asked.  
  
"Paige is what happened. Something happened to her. I can't sense her at all, only a little bit, but it's not enough to orb to her. The Elders are worried that something or someone has done something with her," Chris said.  
  
"But do you know if she's okay?" Piper asked.  
  
"I think, but I can't be sure. The last I saw her was when we were walking. I'm trying to think if anyone was around that could've done something."  
  
Piper stared at him, waiting for him to say who might've done it.  
  
"There was a guy on this bench. I think I saw him smile at her or something before I orbed off," Chris said.  
  
"What did he look like?" Piper asked.  
  
"Dressed in black. He had black hair too."  
  
"That doesn't help us!" Piper said.  
  
"The Elders are working on trying to find her. There sending people out who will look for her. White lighters," Chris said.  
  
"Okay, then all we have to do is wait for them to find her," Piper said, nodding, getting more worried by the second. 


	4. Stuck

Paige paced the room she had been put in. How would she get out of here? There was no where to go. There was a door but it was bolted shut from the outside.  
  
"Chris!" Paige yelled.  
  
No Chris appeared. Then she wondered if Leo could still hear her.  
  
"Leo!" she yelled.  
  
Then a blue orb appeared behind her.  
  
"Paige?" Leo asked.  
  
Paige whirled around. "Leo? You heard me?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah. I can always sense when you're in danger. Where are we?" Leo said.  
  
"Hades. Hades himself kidnapped me and brought me here. We have to get out," Paige said.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why? You can orb."  
  
"Yeah but.that's Chris' job and I can't interfere with your life or anything that happens to you."  
  
"So if I was wounded you wouldn't be able to heal me?" Paige asked.  
  
"I would. But I'll go ask the other Elders if I can speak with your sisters about getting out of here. Just don't eat anything," Leo said, orbing out.  
  
"I'm in trouble and all he has to say to me is don't eat anything. And since when does he need permission to speak to my sister?" Paige muttered to herself.  
  
She sat down on the bed in the room and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Just then the door opened and Hades came in.  
  
"Come to bore me some more?" Paige asked.  
  
"You have such a wacky sense of humor. I love that. No, I've come to introduce you to my sons. I have five of them. You will come with me to meet them," Hades said.  
  
Paige sighed and followed him. This place was so pretty. There were candles on the walls and pictures. A red carpet went down the middle of the hall. Maybe she could find a way to break free now. But who knew what kinds of powers this guy had. Maybe she could sneak away. Paige started to fall back.  
  
"It would be wise to follow me wherever I go and not try to sneak off," Hades said.  
  
Paige sighed and followed him again. She could at least try not to get herself killed here. 


	5. Paige meets a new friend

Chris was Up There, as the Charmed Ones called it. He was waiting for Leo to get back from wherever he was so Chris could go find Paige before it was too late. He was starting to get frustrated. Just then Leo orbed up.  
  
"About time," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, well.,"Leo said.  
  
"So have any of the White lighters found Paige?" Chris asked.  
  
"No. But I did," Leo said.  
  
"Well where is she?" Chris asked.  
  
"I have to talk to Piper and Phoebe."  
  
"How about you tell me and I'll tell them. I'm their White lighter."  
  
"I'm not going to start with you Chris. Paige may not be able to come back."  
  
Chris stared at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Listen, we just have to talk to her sisters."  
  
Chris orbed out and after him Leo orbed. When they got back to the manor Chris sat and glared.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Phoebe asked, coming in.  
  
"Ask him," Chris said, pointing to Leo.  
  
"Leo! It's so good to see you!" Phoebe said.  
  
"You too. Where's Piper?" Leo said.  
  
"Right here. Something must be up otherwise you wouldn't be here," Piper said from the doorway.  
  
"I know where Paige is," Leo said.  
  
"Where is she?" Piper asked.  
  
"Exactly what I asked him! But would he tell me? No!" Chris said.  
  
"Pipe down, lover boy. We all know you and Paige have something going on," Piper said.  
  
Chris shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's in Hades. Hades has kidnapped her. She may not be able to come back," Leo said.  
  
"Oh yes she is. We'll get her back," Phoebe said.  
  
"How?!" Chris yelled.  
  
"We just have to orb down," Piper said.  
  
"May not be so easy," Leo said.  
  
"Why not?" Piper asked.  
  
"It may be protected from that," Leo said.  
  
"We'll find some way," Phoebe said.  
  
Paige hated the meeting with his sons. They were all so..evil! If only Chris would come and rescue her. Or at least somebody.  
  
"Hi. I'm Lucas," a boy of about sixteen said from beside her.  
  
"Hi. I'm Paige and your father is evil," Paige said.  
  
"You don't have to tell me that," Lucas said.  
  
"What? But, you should be evil too. Your brothers are," Paige said, confused.  
  
"I hate my father. He wants me to be like him but I'm just not like that," Lucas said.  
  
"Oh. Do you have powers?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, I do but I don't really know how to use them."  
  
"You know, I think we could become friends. Even though you're younger than I am. But that's okay."  
  
"I would like that. I don't have any friends down here anyways."  
  
"I'm sorry. It must suck to live down here," Paige said sadly.  
  
"It does. But you get used to it after a while," Lucas said.  
  
"I hate this so much. You wouldn't know anyway to get out of this would you?" Paige asked hopefully.  
  
"I've never been out of this place myself. I'm sorry I can't help you," Lucas said.  
  
"It's not your fault," Paige said. 


	6. Someday

Paige was back in her 'room', as Hades called it. Paige called it her prison cell. Lucas had seemed nice but Paige couldn't help but think if he was just being nice to get her to like this place. But he didn't seem like he would do that. Lucas had said he hated his father, so maybe he did. Lucas had seemed lonely and eager to learn how to control his powers. If her sisters ever came then maybe Paige could take Lucas with them. She could help him with his powers. She had been in that position awhile ago, so she knew how he must feel. All Paige had to do was wait a little while longer for her sisters to come for her.  
  
Piper sat and thought about everything Leo had said. He had said that he had found Paige. Did that mean he went out orbing for Paige and he didn't bring her home? That was the only thing Piper could think of.  
  
"Leo!" she yelled. Leo orbed in.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"When you found Paige did you go to the place where she was?" Piper asked.  
  
Leo just stared at her. "Yes," he finally said.  
  
Piper stood and threw up her hands. When she did she accidentally blew up a vase with flowers in it. Leo said," I had to leave her there. The Elders, we, decided I shouldn't interfere with you guys rescuing her."  
  
"I don't believe this!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Hey, what's all the commotion down here?" Phoebe asked, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Leo went and talked to Paige, but he couldn't bring her home," Piper explained to her.  
  
Now Chris came down the stairs.  
  
"Chris, did you know about this?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Know about what?" Chris asked.  
  
"No, he didn't know," Leo said.  
  
"Leo, why wouldn't you tell us that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Okay wait, what don't I know?" Chris asked.  
  
"Never mind that. Can you orb us to Hades?" Piper asked Chris.  
  
"I can try, but will you explain to me on the way what I don't know?" Chris asked.  
  
"Sure. Now orb," Piper said, taking his hand, not afraid to let Leo see it either.  
  
Phoebe grabbed a hold of Chris' arm and they all three orbed to the Underworld. 


	7. Rescueor Not?

Paige was sitting in her room. Lucas was there too. His father didn't know he was there.  
  
"You know, I could help you right now with your powers," Paige said.  
  
"I don't know. My father might hear," Lucas said.  
  
"You just have to stick up to him. Show him what you're made of," Paige said.  
  
"I guess I could," Lucas said, getting up.  
  
"Okay. Tell me what some of your powers are," Paige said.  
  
"Well, I only know one or two of them. One is this fire forms in my hand. I have no idea what that is."  
  
"It's a fire ball or something like that. Kind of like and energy ball."  
  
"The second is I can move around in this blue light," Lucas said with wonder in his eyes.  
  
"Like orbing? But that's only a power White lighters have," Paige said, confused.  
  
"Orbing?"  
  
"Yeah, watch. I can do it because I'm half witch and half White lighter."  
  
Paige orbed from one end of the room to another. Lucas looked around and saw her.  
  
"Wow. That's what it was like," Lucas said.  
  
"That's really weird. Why can I orb in here but I can't orb out of here?" Paige asked.  
  
"My father probably has a sort of barrier around this room."  
  
"Show me how you orb."  
  
"Okay," Lucas said, concentrating.  
  
He was not orbing anywhere. "Try to think of your body splitting apart into tiny pieces and imagine them moving across the room," Paige said.  
  
Lucas nodded and focused. Then he orbed, but he didn't orb back into the room.  
  
"Better go and find him," Paige said, going and trying to get out.  
  
Then her sisters orbed in, holding on to Chris.  
  
"Paige!" Piper said, running over and hugging her.  
  
"Piper, what are you doing here?" Paige asked.  
  
"We came to rescue you," Phoebe said, hugging her too.  
  
"Hi Chris," Paige said, smiling.  
  
"Hi. Your sisters wanted to come here and I didn't know if I could, but I did," Chris said.  
  
"I knew you would," Paige said, separating herself from her sisters and hugging Chris.  
  
He smiled and put his arms around her. "I missed you," Chris said softly so Piper and Phoebe wouldn't hear.  
  
"Missed you too, Chris," Paige said, so happy that her family was here.  
  
"Did Leo come here?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes. But he said he wasn't allowed to interfere with you guys rescuing me," Paige said, pulling away from Chris.  
  
"What a bunch of crap!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Hello ladies and gentleman," Hades said from around them.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce you guys to the devil," Paige said.  
  
"I just love your sisters' sense of humor," Hades said, shimmering in.  
  
"Damn you!" Piper yelled, blowing up.the mirror.  
  
Hades had shimmered out and in again. He appeared behind Piper. Hades got a fire ball I his hand. Then Leo orbed in.  
  
"If you hurt her I will kill you," Leo said, in between Piper and Hades.  
  
"An Elder? What a surprise. They seldom grace me with their presence. Oh, they never have, that's right," Hades said, still holding the energy ball in his hand.  
  
"Leave them alone," Paige said.  
  
"No, I think if I get rid of them now they won't cause anymore trouble," Hades said.  
  
He threw the fire ball.straight at Phoebe. Chris tried to orb in so it wouldn't hit her but he was too late. It hit Phoebe in the stomach and she flew back and hit the wall.  
  
"Phoebe!!" Piper shrieked.  
  
Phoebe had a scorch mark on her stomach where it had hit.  
  
"I made it so it didn't kill her. If you leave now you can save her," Hades said.  
  
"I hate you!" Paige yelled.  
  
"I did it Paige! It took me-," Lucas started, orbing in by Phoebe.  
  
"How did he do that?" Leo asked.  
  
"Never mind that! I swear Hades, I will kill you if it's the last thing I ever do!" Piper yelled, stepping towards him.  
  
"Piper, we need to go home," Leo said, taking her hand.  
  
Leo nodded at Chris. Chris kneeled down took Phoebe's arm. They orbed out and then Leo and Piper orbed out. But Piper shook him off. She went towards Hades and tried to blow him up. He flicked his fingers and he did not blow up. Piper tried again and again and again. But every time Hades flicked his fingers and did not blow up. Paige stood behind Piper. Then Chris orbed in, took a hold of Piper's arm and kissed Paige right on the lips. It was the most wonderful feeling Paige and Chris had ever felt.  
  
"I'll be back for you. I promise," Chris said, orbing out, still holding on to Piper. 


	8. Empty

Paige threw herself on the bed. She had just had the kiss of her life and couldn't even go home and enjoy it.  
  
"It won't help crying over it," Hades said.  
  
"Shut up!" she yelled.  
  
"Lucas, leave us, and go do something useful with yourself," Hades said.  
  
Lucas moved to leave but remembered what Paige had told him.  
  
"I think I'll stay," Lucas said, finding his strength.  
  
Hades moved to hurt him, but Paige orbed in front of him.  
  
"Leave him alone," Paige said," You should be proud that he stood up to you."  
  
"You're right. You're lucky boy. She just saved your life," Hades said, leaving them.  
  
"Thanks Paige," Lucas said.  
  
"Hey, it was all you," Paige said, going and laying back down.  
  
"You'll get out here. I promise," Lucas said.  
  
"Thanks," Paige said.  
  
Lucas left.  
  
"Dam him!" Piper yelled as Chris orbed the back.  
  
Her sisters and Leo were sitting on the couch, waiting.  
  
"I'll be back," Leo said, standing up.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"To ask the other Elders something," Leo said, orbing out.  
  
"Leo! Get back here!" Phoebe yelled after him.  
  
"Chris, can you go up there and bring him back?" Piper asked.  
  
"Tell him we need him," Phoebe said.  
  
"I'll be back. Take it easy, guys. Sit back and relax," Chris said, orbing out.  
  
Piper and Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Unfortunately," I can't," Phoebe said.  
  
"Me either," Piper said, slumping onto the couch.  
  
"I miss Paige," Phoebe said, laying her ehad on Piper's shoulder.  
  
"Me too. She would be making a potion right now if she were here," Piper said.  
  
"But if she was here, we wouldn't have to make a potion."  
  
Piper nodded. That's all she could do right now. The house was empty without Paige. Not really empty, but it felt like that. 


	9. The Battle

Chris was definitely not going to get Leo. He was going to the Underworld. Chris orbed down. Just then Leo orbed down like Chris knew he would because he seemed to like to follow him lately. But he orbed right in where the whole world could see him for crying out loud. Chris orbed over, and orbed him back over where everyone couldn't see them.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Chris asked.  
  
"Coming and saving you from getting killed," Leo responded.  
  
"Oh, so now you want to save me?" Chris asked.  
  
"Listen, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for Wyatt," Leo said.  
  
"Good."  
  
Leo looked at him and wondered why Chris wanted to find this demon that he says is after Chris.  
  
"We should get the sisters. How about you orb up and I'll stay here," Chris said.  
  
"Fine. But only because I know you won't try anything stupid like getting yourself killed or planning an attack or something," Leo said.  
  
"Are you trying to say something?" Chris asked.  
  
Leo shook his head and orbed to get the sisters. The two were sitting on the couch.  
  
"We have to go," Leo said, taking them by the hand and orbing them before they could say a word.  
  
"Leo what-?" Piper began but stopped when she saw where they were.  
  
"Why did you take us down here? Oh, great, Chris is here too. I take it was his brilliant plan," Phoebe said.  
  
Chris ignored her and just looked to see if they drew any attention.  
  
"What is your plan anyways?" Leo asked.  
  
"my guess is Paige is in her so called room. Hades is probably . . . sitting on his throne or something. Lucas is probably practicing his powers," Chris said.  
  
"Wait, what does Lucas have to do with this?" Piper asked.  
  
"Were gonna get him out, right?" Chris asked.  
  
"That was not the plan. The plan originally was to get Paige, get out," Phoebe said.  
  
"You guys do that. I'll get Lucas out."  
  
"Chris, you can't just put your life in danger to save this kid," Piper said.  
  
"He's too important! I can't let him rot in here!" Chris yelled, angry now.  
  
"Okay. We'll get him out," Leo said.  
  
"Okay, we go in. Destroy Hades and then get Pai - ," Chris stopped looking around.  
  
"Yeah, what else?" Piper asked.  
  
"Where's Wyatt?" he asked.  
  
"like hell I'm bringing my baby in here," Piper said.  
  
"You have to go get him, Leo," Chris said.  
  
"It's okay, I think I know what Chris thinking," Leo said, orbing out.  
  
"Let's go," Chris said  
  
He led the way to find Hades.  
  
Paige's door opened and Hades entered.  
  
"Come with me. I want to show you something," he said.  
  
She followed him without trying to get away this time. He led her to a big room with two chairs up at the front. Hades walked up to them and sat in the biggest.  
  
"This chair is mine. That is yours," Hades said, pointing at the chair next to him.  
  
She hesitated for a second, as if sitting in that chair would seal everything. She sat down. Then a man enetered who Paige knew was a demon.  
  
"My Lord, there has been a fight between the two men you sent to . . . finish a job," he said, looking at Paige.  
  
"It's okay to discuss things in front of your soon to be queen," Hades said.  
  
He nodded and then blew up in flames.  
  
"That was not him shimmering out either," a voice that was Piper's said.  
  
"Men!" Hades yelled.  
  
Just then about seven men cam in through hidden doors. Piper blew up two of them. Phoebe kicked butt. Then one went for Paige to take her away. She saw Chris fighting. Then he looked up and saw the mean going to take her away. He waved his hand and the demon blew up in flames. He knew everyone had seen him. Piper and Phoebe stared at him in shock. He knew there was no use holding back on his powers now. He took out the last demon that was using their stunned silence as an advantage and almost getting Piper.  
  
"No Hades, it's your turn," Chris said, just as Leo orbed in, holding Wyatt.  
  
"Piper, ocme over here," Leo said.  
  
She went over and held his hand.  
  
"It's all you man," Chris said, as if Wyatt was all grown up.  
  
But Wyatt didn't do anything. Chris waved made a fist and Hades clutched at his arm. Everyone couldn't believe he was so powerful. Then Chris let go an orbed to Paige.  
  
"She'll never get away! She's mine!" Hades yelled.  
  
Wyatt waved his hand and made a tiny fist with the other and flames started coming off of Hades. He screamed. But then Chris snapped his fingers and Hades stopped burning because of waiter that came out of no where.  
  
"Hey, sorry man, I just wanted him to suffer," Chris said to Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt stared at him. Then he did it again and Hades blew up and sparks went everywhere. Chris shielded Paige and he orbed her out. He knew Leo would do the same for the other two sisters. 


	10. Everythings Okay

"Okay first, good battle. Second, what the hell was that Chris?" Piper said as Leo orbed her and Phoebe to the manor.  
  
"What was what?" Chris asked.  
  
"Okay. First you lie to us and now you want to pretend nothing just happened?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Fine, okay. I know you all saw it. But I'm not a demon. Can't you guys trust me because I used my powers to save you guys?" Chris asked.  
  
"That's the problem Chris. We do trust you," Piper said.  
  
"And now they're wondering if they were wrong to," Leo said.  
  
"You weren't okay? You want to know the story?"  
  
"Yes. A lot," Paige said.  
  
"Fine. I'm half-witch, half-Whitelighter."  
  
"And you couldn't tell us this in the beginning because?"  
  
"I didn't know what I should tell you and what I shouldn't. But I am form the future."  
  
"So can you tell us why you talked to Wyatt like he was an adult and how he knew what you wanted him to do?" Leo asked.  
  
"No. But he does know a lot about magic so I just guessed that he would kill Hades, that's all."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"So can I still stay here with you guys trusting me?"  
  
They looked at each other. "Of course. We just wish you would've told us," Piper said.  
  
"I'll tell you guy's things from now on."  
  
"Maybe we should leave Chris and Paige alone for a minute," Leo said.  
  
The two sisters followed Leo out.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay," Chris said.  
  
"Glad you came and rescued me. It feels good to be back," Paige said.  
  
"It was all Wyatt. He saved you."  
  
"But you led the rescue."  
  
"I tried my best," Chris said, turning to walk away.  
  
But Paige grabbed his arm and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss. Like they hadn't seen each other for months when in fact it had only been a week or two.  
  
"Wow," Chris said.  
  
"That was for just being you. Thanks," Paige said, walking out of the room.  
  
Chris smiled after her. Looked like everything would turn out okay. The sisters knew what he was now and respected the fact that he couldn't tell them everything. And best of all, he finally got what he wanted. To be with Paige. 


End file.
